


Turnabout Fix

by ChloboShoka



Category: Frozen (2013), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Wreck-It Ralph (2012), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Murder Mystery, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's hammer has been stolen by Prince Hans of The Southern Islands. Hans is later found dead, and Felix has been arrested for his murder. Ralph turns to Phoenix Wright for help. But is there much more to the case that meets the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since watching Wreck-It Ralph in the cinema, I've always wanted to write an Ace Attorney crossover for it but didn't have a good idea for it. But after playing Duel Destinies and seeing Frozen I had some fic ideas that I thought were too good to miss. This also includes Frozen as well as Wreck-It Raph and Ace Attorney. The usual disclaimers apply and everything belongs to Disney and Capcom respectively. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

The prince seemed like a nice guy. He was a programmed to be a typical prince charming that you find in fairy tales. He paid for Felix's drinks at the bar, and invited him Nintendo's servers to have some good old fashioned pokemon battles. Felix thought he had a great day out and didn't suspect a thing. The prince went on about his tragic past and how his older twelve brothers used to bully him to madness. The prince also told Felix about a lost opportunity to marry a beautiful princess but it fell through because of her evil snow queen sister.

Felix felt sorry for the guy. His instinct drove him to help; he was the hero of his game. The prince asked Felix to accompany him in his quest to get his princess back. The prince explained that Felix's hammer could help him win back the girl he loved. They went to Arendelle but the prince showed his true colours. He knocked Felix out cold and snatched his golden hammer.

Felix had no choice but to report the prince to the police. The police promised him that Felix would get his hammer back in no time. Felix returned to his game, empty handed, but received a lot of support from the residents. A day had passed since then, but Felix was still down in the dump. When the arcades were closed, Calhoun ordered her troops to find the hammer. Then he heard the news. He had hoped that the prince would return the hammer and get professional help for his problems. Unfortunately, fate had different ideas.

"There's been a murder in Arendelle," Felix announced. The residents in Niceland all gasped in unison. The very word murder sent a shock to the metagame. Everyday was normally the same, Ralph would go on a rampage and Felix would fix the damage. Arendelle was a kingdom in a game called Frozen, which was based on a very successful movie. Everything was all wireless nowadays, but there was still a special niche for the arcade games to shine. However, without the hammer, Felix considered himself screwed. He had other hammers, but none were as good as his trusted gold hammer. He knew that the police wasn't going to give his hammer back straight away as it would be used as evidence.

"Who was murdered?" Ralph asked. 

"It was some prince," Felix replied. He lowered his head. "The same one who stole my hammer. I didn't quite catch his name unfortunately."

"They should find your hammer then."

"I hope so," Felix said as he lifted his head up. Suddenly Niceland was surrounded by cops and a man in a white suit with brown hair and orange shades marched towards Felix and presented him a golden hammer in a plastic bag... covered in blood. Bobby Fulbright was engraved on his ID badge along with a golden symbol.

"Is this your hammer?" Fulbright boomed as slammed the bag in Felix's face.

"Well yes it is," Felix admitted. He stumbled and Fulbright grabbed him by the arm and handcuffed in. "Hey I didn't do anything. This is a great big misunderstanding."

Fulbright yelled at the top of his voice: "You're under arrest for the murder of Prince Hans Of The Southern Isles. IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!"

Calhoun intervened and aimed her gun at the police who dragged Felix away. She glared at Fulbright and the gun slowly turned towards him. As stepped forward and growled, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Caught off guard, the police attacked Calhoun from the back and was also handcuffed. Fulbright raised his fist in the air."YOU ARE ALSO UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTED ASSAULT! IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!"

"In justice my ass!" Calhoun roared as Bobby Fulbright and the police took her and Felix away into a police car. Ralph was having none of it. He stomped over to the car and the floor rumbled. The car drove off, but Ralph kept on chasing them. He might be slow, but he wasn't going to give up. He was a bad guy, but he wasn't bad enough to let an innocent man get charged for murder.

"You're not getting away with this Fulbright," Ralph promised.

"FIRE!"

The police began going round in circles whilst trying to shoot Ralph away. The bullets simply bounced off Ralph's bulky build, but his speed harshly fell. Eventually Ralph tripped over and banged his head against the building which made the roof fall on top of his head. By the time Ralph regained conciousness, Fulbright and his car had left the game.

"What shall we do?" Mary shrieked as her hands covered her cheeks and her body trembled.

"Don't worry," Gene, the mayor of Niceland took centre stage. He stood up tall and looked at the stars. "At times like this there is one person we can turn to."

"Who me?" Ralph asked.

"No," Gene snapped. Ralph just happened to be under the very star that Gene was looking into. "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! There are so many ruthless prosecutors. We need Phoenix Wright to save Felix and our game. Imagine if he's found guilty? We could be homeless for good." Gene pointed at Ralph. "You better go and find Phoenix Wright and while you're at it, I will speak to the cloning services."

"I'll do it!" Ralph vowed. "I'll make sure Felix's name is cleared. I'll find this Phoenix Wright." He managed to get up, but his body was in agony. Even though the bullets bounced off him, they still left him with major pain. However, there were more important things that needed to be done: he had to get Phoenix Wright to clear Felix's name.


	2. Phoenix Wright To The Rescue

The first thing Ralph did was go to Tapper's bar. He craved a drink, and Tapper provided super fast service and it was good and cheap. You couldn't ask for anything else from a bar. He went up to Tapper and asked for his advice. Tapper helped him out before, so he thought why not? Tapper was a great listener. Even with his busy schedule he had time to listen to problems even to those of a bad guy. Even though it had nothing to do with what Gene asking him to do, he felt that Tapper's Bar was going to be busy tonight and there was a chance that he might find him.

"Hey Tapper," Ralph said.

"Hey stranger!"

Ralph turned around. The voice did not belong to Tapper, but did belong to a young girl. He looked down and saw Vanellope Von Schweetz with a glass of coke. Startled, Ralph opened his mouth in awe. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I've never seen you run so fast," Vanellope giggled. Nobody seemed bothered by the fact that a minor was sitting casually on the bar. Then again, this was video game logic: anything could happen. Organised chaos was probably the right word for it. Things had come a long way since the old arcade days. A lot of improvements were made, but the nostalgic buzz was beginning to fade away.

"Prince Hans is dead," Ralph said.

"Serves him right," Vanellope hissed before slurping a glass of coke. "He's a dirty old man: tried to get it on with me."

"He stole Felix's hammer."

"Heh! Hans was such a scumbag!"

"And the police have arrested him."

"What?"

"The police think that Felix killed Prince Hans."

"But Felix wouldn't hurt a fly..." Vanellope pondered and then bounced up to Ralph's level. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S FIND THE REAL KILLER."

"Perhaps later," Ralph replied. "I've got to find Phoenix Wright."

Vanellope screeched as she jumped for joy. "I know him, I always screw his daughter."

Ralph took a few steps back and pushed Vanellope away. "Now that's just wrong," Ralph roared.

"Get your head out of the gutter," she giggled. "I trashed her in the races. And by the way... You're in the wrong bar. He normally drinks at the Borscht Bowl Club."

"Someone looking for me?"

A man in a blue suit stepped into the bar after a long day at work with a group of colleagues. It was none other than Phoenix Wright, the mascot of the Ace Attorney series.

"Oh yeah." Ralph raised his hand.

Phoenix smiled. "Then you must be Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Of course, Maya said you would be here."

"I'm sorry," Ralph said. "But I don't know anyone called Maya."

"She's a good friend of mine," Phoenix stated. "She has very special powers. She said that a man named Ralph wanted to clear his friend's name."

"Did she say anything else?"

"That's as much as she told me."

"So you can prove that Felix is innocent?" Ralph asked.

"Of course," Phoenix replied. He nodded his head and sat down at the bar. "I know that Felix didn't kill him, but we need enough evidence and good witnesses to prove to the court he didn't commit the murder." He went on to explain further. "Law is facing a very dark age at the moment, but the good news is that it's slowly coming to an end."

"Another early morning for you then, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked.

"It will an early morning for all of us," Phoenix replied. He looked at Apollo. "You and Athena will meet me in Arendelle at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Apollo murmured.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions... if that's all right with you?"

"Sure." Ralph thought that if there was anything he could do to clear Felix's name that he would do it. Although the case seems to be in the right hands. Phoenix was the best attorney for the case. He was famous for his turnabout cases. Phoenix was quite specific in his questions. He wanted Ralph to tell him as much as he could in every detail.

"Every little helps," Phoenix told Ralph. "So even if you think it's trivial let me know okay."

Ralph gulped. "I hope this doesn't sound like an autobiography but Felix and I have been working together for over thirty years. I know for a fact that Felix is no killer. I destroy buildings for living and then Felix comes and fixes them with his hammer."

"My job's better," Vanellope interrupted.

"A hammer you say?" Phoenix seemed intrigued by his words. "And the police believe that the hammer is the murder weapon?"

"They must have done! The police suddenly circled around Felix and they showed him the hammer and they asked if it was his. And of course it was Felix's and they just arrested him, his wife and tried to shoot me down when I tried to chase them."

"Oh and here's me thinking you had a bad case of acne," Vanellope sneered. Phoenix tried hard not to laugh.

"So what do you two know about the victim?" Phoenix asked.

"He's a nasty little thing," Vanellope snapped. She stood on the table and displayed a silhouette of a monster. Wrinkled fingers to represent claws and exposed teeth as the sharp claws. "He came into my game late at night and held onto me with his slimy hand and asked me to marry him. Everyone thought this was amazing, but I was the only person in Sugar Rush to see him for who he really was... an evil villain."

"So you're volunteering to be a suspect are you?" Phoenix asked Vanellope. "That's made my job easier."

A skinny old man joined their table. Judging from the navy jacket and white pants he appeared to be a duke. "I could not help but overhear what you were saying. It was a dashing conversation. Allow me to introduce my self." The way he spoke and the way he moved was flamboyant. "I am Wesleton: the Duke Of Wesleton. I knew Prince Hans and I agree with the child that he was a nasty man. I am still paying for the criminal damage he has done to me. And I also saw the murder with my own eyes."

"I beg your pardon?" Phoenix asked.

"WHAT?" Apollo screeched his chords of steel that grated Ralph's ears.

"You really saw him?" Athena asked. "That's awesome. So who did it?"

"The only person capable of a murder most foul is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


	3. Edgeworth Interviews Elsa

Prince Han's murder was a high profiled case. The journalists wanted to get their snoops and the game universe, Frozen had been the centre of unwanted attention. Although the mascot from Fix-It Felix had been arrested, there was something that had troubled Miles Edgeworth about the case the moment he decided to lead the prosecution. He didn't care about Felix's verdict. All he wanted was the truth.

To the Game Central Police Department, it was a perfect case. Hans stole Felix's hammer and Felix killed him trying to get it back. Felix had the motive, but Edgeworth believed there was so much more to the case than that. The police believe that the murder weapon was Felix's hammer. It made sense until that point. Edgeworth took another look at the autopsy report while he was waiting for Queen Elsa.

Hans died from a severe trauma all around his body. Would a little hammer really be capable of such damage? If it was, it would take a very long for it do that significant amount of damage. At least fifty hacks. Edgeworth tried to put himself into Felix's shoes. If he was Felix, he would have gone straight to the police and if he found his hammer, he would have taken it and run.

Why didn't Felix take his hammer back? What happened between the events of Felix getting his hammer stolen to the time when Hans was killed. There were no eye-witnesses, however there was witness who claimed he saw Queen Elsa create six giant monsters to squash him. The monsters would explain the broken bones and mangled corpse, however Queen Elsa was in her castle on the night of the crime. People have already confirmed this, so Edgeworth did not believe the man's account of the crime.

Queen Elsa came down from the stairs. She was an attractive lady wearing a shiny blue dress and hair whiter than snow. She smiled as she sat on her throne. Edgeworth bowed, as would any gentlemen would do if they saw a noble person in their presence.

"Good morning," Edgeworth said. "I am Miles Edgeworth. Chief Prosecutor for Game Central. I'm here to investigate the death of Prince Hans. I must ask you some questions."

"Personally I think Hans deserved what he got."

Elsa's blunt words caught Edgeworth off guard. He shook his head and decided to get on with his questions. He had to find out as much about the victim as possible. He already knew quite a lot about the defendant, but little about the victim. "I understand that Hans was the bad guy in your game."

"He's the bad guy in my entire fandom."

"What do mean by fandom?"

"We're based on a Disney film. Hans was the bad guy in the film, and the books and in the games. He was offered a part in Kingdom Hearts that he was going to do."

"What was he like outside of gaming hours?" Edgeworth asked. Wreck-It Ralph was the bad guy in his game, but outside of work, he was actually a decent chap.

"A pain in the ass," Elsa mumbled. Queen Elsa was not the woman that Edgeworth expected her to be. He was expecting a soft-spoken and reserved image. Many described Elsa as a good girl, so their statements greatly contradicted with that he saw. "He tried to marry my sister, kill me off so he could be king."

"That's very disturbing." Edgeworth could understand Elsa's hatred towards Hans. "Why did he choose your sister, but not you? Since you were the queen, it would be more logical."

"Men are illogical creatures."

Edgeworth ignored the comment. He moved on to his next question. He was determined to get as much from Elsa as possible. Even though she was Queen, he needed her full co-operation for the investigation to run smoothly. The first day of the trial was tomorrow, and he needed as much information as possinle to get closer to the truth. "So when was the last time you saw Hans?"

"I haven't seen him in four months." Elsa had her arms folded. "I only met him a couple of times: never again. I banished him for what he did to us."

"I'm assuming this was four months ago."

Elsa nodded. "Indeed. Just talking about him makes my skin crawl."

The man who claimed that he saw Elsa kill Hans was a Mr. Weselton. Edgeworth thought that if he linked Weselton's claims with Elsa's statement, that it could lead to a path for the investigation. "Elsa do you know The Duke of Weselton?"

"Yes, a rather annoying person. He was a trading partner before I was Queen. But I sacked him for his greed. He's been kicked out of this game. If ever tries to get in, his code will be destroyed."

Weselton would have lost a lot of money from Arendelle pulling out of the business. He must have seen Hans death as a perfect oppurtunity to seek revenge on Elsa by trying to pin her on the crime. "Are you aware of the accusations he has brought against you?"

"I do. But I don't care."

"Well I think it's perfectly clear that Weselton was lying. If he was really in Arendelle at the night of the crime, then we not be here to tell the tale. Which means that Felix is still our prime suspect. Thank you, Your Majesty. That is all. I will come back if I need any more question."

"Personally I think Felix should get a medal."


	4. Investigations

Phoenix wondered round the icy map of Arendelle whilst searching for clues. There could be something that could prove Felix innocent. His wife was released without charge, which was a good sign. Phoenix had heard that they tried to arrest her as an accomplice to murder, but Sergeant Calhoun was in her own game, Hero's Duty on the night of the murder.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix cried out the second that he saw a man's cravat wave with the wind. "I should have known it would be you taking on the case."

"The same goes to you too... Wright."

They had been best friends since they were school, but they could become tense rivals when their eyes met in court. They had been through many trials together and everything their game thrown at them had made them closer.

"I have spoken to Queen Elsa," Edgeworth explained. "The Duke is clearly lying about his claims."

"Really?" Phoenix opened his eyes and gasped. "How is that possible."

"Queen Elsa banned him from the game," Edgeworth said. "If he ever comes to Arendelle again, his code would be destroyed. Naturally, there would have been no way that man is telling the truth."

Phoenix's heart sank. He thought that he was going to have an easy case. He knew that if there was something that sounded too good to be true that it was most likely the case. On the other hand, Phoenix was known for turning things around when things got tough. "Well that's my beautiful contradiction gone with the wind."

"I'm sure you'll think of something outrageous," Edgeworth said in comfort.

"HEY! LOOK!" Phoenix said as he peered over and saw a blonde man with a reindeer steering blocks of ice from down the mountain. "There's someone there. Perhaps he knows something." Phoenix ran up to the man with Edgeworth gracefully following him with a little less haste.

"Excuse me." The man stopped. "My name's Phoenix Wright. I'm a lawyer investigating a case."

"The name's Kristoff," the man said. "This is my friend Sven." The reindeer grinned as he gazed at Edgeworth's cravat. Sven licked his lips.

"Was there anyone else around during the time of the murder?" Edgeworth asked Kristoff.

"You get these idiots they come and go," Kristoff said. "There was one time where I woke up at two in the morning by the sound of screaming."

"Screaming?" Phoenix asked. "Could you be more specific."

"Just a bunch of kids," Kristoff replied as he looked down on the snowman behind him. Phoenix and Edgeworth didn't notice it until Kristoff mentioned him. "Trying to hit old Olaf here."

"That's right!" Olaf jiggled around as he tried to fix his carrot serving as his nose.

"The snowman talks?" Phoenix shouted. Edgeworth was speechless.

Kristoff nodded. "Yep that's Olaf. Loves the summer."

"But he'll melt in summer."

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Elsa is the snow queen."

"That's right!" Olaf jumped as he spoke and twirled around the snow. "In sunlight I get a cloud of snow just for me and I will never melt. I can't wait for summer."

"This game makes no sense," Phoenix whispered to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth answered back. "Sometimes you make no sense either."

Phoenix shrugged his comment off. "So Olaf, what do you know about the victim?"

"He had plenty of enemies," Olaf said, folding his arms. "I'll never forgive him for what he did to my friends."

"I take it you're very close to the queen and Princess Anna?"

"Elsa created me."

"Where were you when the murder took place?"

"I was with all my friends having some fun on the camp-site."

"It's time to return to our game," Edgeworth told Phoenix. "You need to speak to your client."

"Athena and Apollo are with him at the moment," Phoenix said. He then nodded in agreement. "I better get down there and see what they've got." He turned to Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. "Thank you for time. It was nice meeting you."

"Same goes to you."

Sven leaned over to Edgeworth's chest and gobbled his cravat.

The first day of the trial was tomorrow. Phoenix had a feeling that it was going to be a long trial. The prosecution and the defence have no idea what was going on and the police department were anything but helpful. Bobby Fulbright was dead in the Ace Attorney Games, but the Game Central Police Department decided to bring him back from the dead now that The Phantom had finally been destroyed. The Phantom's devastation to many games had finally ended.

The dark age of law had come to an end. People were beginning to trust the legal system once again. But it was far from over, Phoenix had a guy feeling that if Felix didn't get the 'not guilty' verdict, then all hope would be lost once again.

Apollo and Athena were still busy in the detention centre when Phoenix arrived. Edgeworth returned to his office to compile what evidence and testimonies they got for tomorrow's trial.

"Here he is," Apollo said. "I told you he would be here."

"Thank you guys," Felix said. Phoenix didn't expect Felix to be that tiny. He looked no taller than a little kid. His shivering hands and vacant expression made it no secret that he was nervous. It was understandable, being accused of murder was a soul-breaking experience. Phoenix himself had been through it several times before, so he knew how they felt.

"Hello Felix," Phoenix said. "My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm your lawyer."

"F-Fix-It Felix Jr."

"So Hans befriended you and stole your hammer on the day he was murdered?" Phoenix asked.

"That's correct."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"Felix already told us," Athena responded. "He went straight to The Game Central Police Department to report the robbery."

"Who did you speak to?"

"I was referred to a guy named Lance," Felix explained. "He said he was head of the game central police department."

"Who is the head of the game central police department?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Lance," Apollo replied. "He's rarely in his office. He used to be the leader of Kanto's Elite Four and now he's been the Pokemon Champion of Johto for a long time."

"Oh him!" It all came to Phoenix now. He had no idea that Lance was head of the police quarters though. Phoenix didn't know much about Lance, but he knew that he was one of the most powerful characters in game central.

"And was Lance present when you were arrested?" Phoenix asked.

"He's in a tournament at the moment," Athena said. "We might not be able to talk to him until the tournament ends."

Damn, Phoenix thought. He had never felt more under prepared. Felix was obviously innocent, but he had no proof to clear his name. The trial would begin in 12 hours time and visiting hours will officially be over. He jut hoped that Felix wouldn't give up. He was determined to get to the bottom of the case even if it meant freezing his ass off.

"Lance was really nice," Felix added. "He got his dragonite to guide me home. I'm sure he would help me out"

"Visiting hours over!"

"Don't worry Felix," Athena said as she banged against the glass. "We're gonna clear your name."

"Damn straight!" Apollo cried out.

The three lawyers left the detention centre with feeling that justice was theirs.


	5. The Court Is Now In Session

Phoenix had never known the defence lobby to be so packed. Turbos patrolled the court under Sergeant Calhoun's orders. The members of the court shivered as they tried and failed to stop Calhoun's troops. Whilst everyone in the courtroom sat in their seats, Phoenix comforted his client. Decisive evidence was all that he needed to clear Felix's name.

Athena had spent the previous evening compiling profiles for her boss. He knew that he was going to win the trial, but his main concern was the lack of evidence. He had a gut feeling there was something more to the case. He felt there was another side to the story that nobody knew about. He was pleased that the chief prosecutor was Edgeworth, as he would ensure that the truth would come to light. Sadly there were certain prosecutors who only cared about winning.

Felix shivered as maintained a frozen smile with his teeth clenched together. A wise woman once said to Phoenix that you had to bear your biggest smile in the worst of times. He passed that advice on to all of the lawyers that worked in his firm. It's always worked and that was the key to how he turned many of his trials around. Phoenix liked to think that he had a creative mind, but right now his creative juices were running dry. His mind was as blank as a clean sheet of paper.

"Right," Phoenix said. "This is our moment. Ready or not here we come."

Felix said nothing, although his face painted a thousand words for Phoenix. The lawyer saw a man who was desperate to be saved. The doors to the courtroom opened. Felix made his way to the defendant's box as he was greeted by whispers on the left side of the room, and support for him on the right. The mixture of sounds was like standing next to an explosion.

Poor guy, thought Phoenix. He hoped that he could remain strong.

"All rise," the bailiff requested as Judge Joseph Udgey marched to his podium and banged his gavel. Phoenix knew Judge Udgey very well as he had presided in nearly all of Phoenix's cases. Phoenix could never forget the grand pillars and the marble floors.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Fix-It Felix Jr." Judge Udgey announced. The judge looked over at Phoenix and onto to Edgeworth.

"The defence is ready, Your Honour."

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honour."

"Edgeworth," Judge Udgey requested. "Your opening statement please."

Edgeworth relaxed his shoulders as he peered over his paperwork. "With pleasure! The murder took place on the 25th of February this year. The victim was Prince Hans of The Southern Isles. The victim had a history of treason and had been banished by Queen Elsa of Arendelle for his crimes. Prince Hans met the defendant, Mr. Felix that very day of the murder. They had met in Game Central and were seen hanging out in Tapper's bar. However their friendship turned sour very quickly. Prince Hans and Mr. Felix took a walk into Arendelle, the victim stole the defendant's trusty golden hammer. In an attempt to get the hammer back, the defendant mysteriously murdered the victim with the hammer. The storm was vicious in Arendelle, thus the defendant was unable to get it back. So he returned and claimed that he never got it back."

"OBJECTION!" Ralph roared as he stood up. "That's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard in my life."

Phoenix quivered as he pointed at Ralph. "Hey that's my job to shout objection."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth screamed back with ten times more sophistication. "I still haven't finished."

Judge Udgey banged his gavel. "The court prohibits all kinds of abuse. Consider this your last warning." His eyes gazed into Ralph's soul. "One more toe out of line and you shall be removed from this court, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir!" Ralph shouted.

"If I may please continue," Edgeworth said. "The prosecution would like to call Bobby Fulbright to the stand."

"Yes," the judge nodded his head. "Please come forward, Fulbright."

Bobby Fulbright was a detective. He was murdered by an international spy known as The Phantom years ago and since then, The Phantom masqueraded as him. Advanced coding meant that since Bobby Fulbright was killed in his own game, he was able to regenerate through the method of reviving the Helix Fossil. Bobby Fulbright was the self-proclaimed human form of Lord Helix: a worshipped pokemon god.

"Witness," Edgeworth told Bobby. "Please confirm your name and occupation."

"Bobby Fulbright: Human form of Lord Helix!" He punched the air and then pushed up his shades. "Also a fighter for justice."

"Of course," Judge Udgey gasped. Please may we have your testimony.

"WITH GREAT PLEASURE. IN JUSTICE WE TRUST. PRAISE LORD HELIX!" Phoenix felt something drop from the pit of his stomach whilst his brain scrambled. It wasn't anything that he had in mind in the trial. He was going to have a rather interesting cross-examination.


	6. Chapter 6

"Prince Hans had a very bad reputation. When he was found dead, many people in Arendelle celebrated, and they also have solid alibis. I hate to admit it, but Fix-It Felix Jr. is the only suspect."

"Thus you had no choice but arrest Fix-It Felix Jr. Thank you, Fulbright," Judge Udgey said. "Although something doesn't feel quite right. Mr. Wright, I urge you to be extra vigilant during your cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded. "I will do my best, Your Honour."

Judge Udgey nodded back. "Then you may begin."

_Prince Hans had a very bad reputation_

"Hold it!" Phoenix raised his right arm as the fingers on his left hand crawled around his chin. He had to press the first statement. "Why did Prince Hans have a bad reputation?"

"The victim was the youngest of 13 brothers," Edgeworth responded. "He had no chance of claiming the throne in his own kingdom. So he tried to marry into another."

"But why did he choose Princess Anna over Queen Elsa?"

"Princess Anna threw herself onto him," Fulbright replied. "Hans then had to change his plan to marry Anna and kill Elsa so he could be king."

Phoenix knew there was a contradiction, but he had to press each statement in hope that either Fulbright or Edgeworth present some evidence.

_When he was found dead, many people in Arendelle celebrated, and they also have solid alibis._

"Hold it! Why were the people of Arendelle celebrating?"

"Wake up, Wright!" Edgeworth snapped. "They were obviously celebrating the victim's death."

"Don't you think it's strange that the death of one man can cause so much celebration?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth. He wasn't condoning what Prince Hans did, but was it really fair to celebrate the death as if it was a festival? Phoenix didn't think so. And to go as far as to say that everybody had an alibi apart from Felix had an alibi was hard to believe.

"Your Honour," Edgeworth said. "May I present Prince Hans' criminal record?"

"Yes," Judge Udgey nodded. "I believe that it will be relevant to the case." When Edgeworth presented a long sheet of paper, the judge widened his eyes and gasped in horror. A bailiff passed the paper over to him as Judge Udgey slipped on his glasses and read the record very carefully. "Oh my!" he said, "It sounds as if the victim was truly a crook. Attempting fratricide, treason, murder and also theft and assault."

"Attempted..." Phoenix said. "It sounds like he's a male counterpart of somebody I used to know. Everything he she did was an epic fail."

"Yes," Edgeworth said. "I know who you are on about, but get back to the cross-examination please!"

_I hate to admit it, but Fix-It Felix Jr. is the only suspect._

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix roared, and it felt good. A spark had been set alight in Phoenix's head. He had found the contradiction he had been waiting for. Athena had quickly updated their records with five quick sweeps on her finger. The evidence had been with him the whole time. The profiles and Han's criminal record. "Although the police believe that my client is the only suspect, the evidence we have state otherwise."

"You think so?" Fulbright asked with a smile on his face. "More suspects?"

"Please repeat the third sentence of your statement," Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "We're not getting anywhere."

"When he was found dead, many people in Arendelle celebrated, and they also had solid alibis."

"You see," Phoenix said. "This testimony makes no sense at all. Many people are celebrating Prince Hans' death. To me that would that would suggest that there are many suspects." Phoenix raised his arm and pointed at Fulbright. "There's no way that my client is the only suspect."

Fulbright jumped out of the witness box and hurt himself in confusion. Phoenix knew that he had hit a soft nerve with Fulbright. Even though this was the first time that Phoenix had met Fulbright, he remembered the way The Phantom impersonated him. The real Fulbright would have hated to falsely arrest somebody. "Detective Fulbright, why did you arrest my client?"

"I was under strict orders by the boss," Fulbright responded. His tone was sharp and his volume was loud. "We found a golden hammer at the scene of the crime. We had it analysed and tested and I handed it over to the boss."

"What did your boss say?" Edgeworth asked.

"It was a very brief conversation," Fulbright replied. "He asked me who the fingerprints belonged to. I said they belong to a Fix-It Felix Jr. Then the boss said I had to arrest him as soon as possible. Then he flew away."

"Is your boss named Lance by any chance?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes!" Fulbright boomed. "The dragon-type master! All-Terrain-Venomoth kicked his ass."

"Please do not use this language in court," Judge Udgey requested as he slammed his gavel.

"Unfortunately Lance is taking part in a tournament in Unova," Edgeworth stated. "We were unable to get a statement from him."

"The defence would like to examine the hammer," Athena interrupted as she slammed her hands on the table and leaned over. "And to call Wreck-It Ralph to the stand." Phoenix looked on Athena like a proud father. She must have figured something out. Ralph jumped out of his seat and stomped his way into the courtroom. The witness box was too narrow for his bulky build. Athena received Felix's golden hammer and she held it tight in her hand. "Now Ralph, I want you break the witness box."

"OBJECTION!" Everyone else in the court cried out in unison.

"Are you insane," Edgeworth asked Athena.

"Just here her out," Phoenix requested. "As insane as it might sound, she's on to something."

"Now Ralph, your job in the game is to wreck everything in sight."

"That's true," Ralph said as he desoloted the witness box with a single punch.

"And it's Felix's job to fix what you've broken."

"That's true!" Felix said with a smile on his face. "That hammer has been in the family for years. It's a very special hammer."

"Well if my hammer touched this pile of wood, then the stand would return back to it's original state."

"It should do."

"Okay then let's try it." Athena bent down and banged Felix's hammer against the rubble and within three seconds the witness box was back to normal. The crowds in the courtroom awed in amazement. Athena held the hammer up above her head. "THIS HAMMER IS NOT THE MURDER WEAPON. THIS PROVES THAT FELIX IS INNOCENT."

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Udgey demanded. He raised his voice. "I WILL HAVE ORDER."

The silence didn't arrive until the doors slammed open and Lance came walking in. Edgeworth was the first to speak since Lance entered the room. "I thought you had a tournament to attend?" Edgeworth said.

"It's been postponed," Lance replied. "It gave me plenty of time to give my orders. The charges of murder are to be dropped to manslaughter," Lance demanded. "It is clearly obvious that Felix committed the crime. There is nothing you can do to change it." His cape swerved over to the prosecution's bench as he glared at Edgeworth. "Do believe that Felix is the culprit?"

Edgeworth closed his eyes and had a good think. Phoenix clenched his fists. Edgeworth opened his eyes and declared his verdict. "No!" Edgeworth announced. "We have just proven that it is impossible for the hammer to be the murder weapon."

"Nor do I," Judge Udgey admitted. "I believe it's time to end this trial and to reinvestigate."

"NO!" Lance roared. "The defendant will remain behind bars until your so-called-true-culprit is found. If you cannot find the  **true culprit**  within the next 24 hours then Felix is to be declared guilty."

"I am truly sorry for this," Judge Udgey announced. "It is with regret, that the court must be adjourned. The trial will continue tomorrow at 9:00AM." He slammed his gavel and the first day of the trial was already over. Within a blink of an eye, Phoenix found Lance surrounded by chains and red locks. He was hiding something. Could he be the killer? Or could Lance be protecting the killer. Phoenix ordered Lance to stop, but Lance ignored him and left the court room.

"I don't get it," Athena said. "Why is Lance so determined and happy."

Phoenix said. "He's hiding something. Surely there must be some laws against this."

"He's head of the police," Athena said. "He thinks he can do what he wants. Especially being a pokemon champion. He's one of the most powerful players in the gaming universe." Athena's widget around her neck glew red as she clenched her fists together. "That horrible man. How on earth could be betray someone so vulnerable. If only I had acted sooner."

"It's not your fault Athena," Phoenix insisted. "You did fantastic. It's just a shame that some people are blind to the truth. Lance is still living as if it's the dark age of the law."

  
  



	7. Research

The court had decided that Felix was innocent, but if they don't find the real culprit soon, Felix will be found guilty of the crime anyway. If it was an attempt to scare Phoenix and his crew away, it had failed as it had only boosted their morale. Phoenix and his co-workers were more determined than ever to find the real culprit.

There was a possibility that Queen Elsa was involved in the crime. Being the ruler of her own kingdom, she would be free to do whatever she chose. She was in a very high position to do so. She would not be able to be charged or arrested. Hans did plot to kill her, so she could have easily ordered someone to get revenge for her. If the culprit was Anna, she would do whatever it took to clear her name. It was no secret that she adored her sister.

If you saw Anna walking down the street, the word killer would not come to mind. Even know her, Olaf and Kristoff confirmed each other's alibis it was likely they could also be lying to protect one another. It didn't feel right to imagine any of them as the killer. Lance's behaviour still perplexed Phoenix. Why was he so determined to put Felix behind bars? Could he possibly be the culprit that they need to set Felix free?

Phoenix had asked Apollo to do a background search on Lance. Apollo and Athena were more competent at technology then he was, although he didn't like to admit it.

"I've got it," Apollo said. "There's a criminal organisation in his game known as Team Rocket who use pokemon for profit. Their leader was a man named Giovanni, the former gym leader of Viridian City. Giovanni's current location is unknown. His only son, Silver is one of Lance's great allies. Lance and Silver, along with their affiliates are trying to shut down Team Rocket altogether."

"Maybe Team Rocket have a new leader," Athena suggested.

Apollo scrolled down the files on the laptop. With each fact, Apollo gave, "Team Rocket apparently disbanded in 1996, but reformed in 1999. Despite many attempts to get Giovanni back, they were unsuccessful."

"Hans is the new leader of Team Rocket," Athena announced.

Phoenix and Apollo both rolled their eyes at Athena. They both in unison scratched their head. Trucy said nothing and sat down on the coach, waiting eagerly for Athena's explanation.

"What makes you think Hans is the new leader of Team Rocket?" Phoenix asked. "It would make more sense if Lance is the leader of Team Rocket."

"Actually... Lance being the leader of Team Rocket makes no sense at all."

"Think of it this way," Phoenix said to Athena. "If Team Rocket had disbanded multiple times, why are they still able to come back. Why are people in charge of Team Rocket still not behind bars. Lance has enough power to put them all behind bars, he's had this power for years and he still hasn't used it."

"But Lance is a dragon master," Athena reminded Phoenix. She knew that Lance was and would never be the leader of Team Rocket. "If he was truly the leader of Team Rocket, then the grunts would use dragon type pokemon. Team Rocket grunts normally use common poison, normal and dark types. I've got proof that Hans was recruited as the leader of Team Rocket."

"Please show us," Phoenix requested.

Athena presented Phoenix a picture of Felix's hammer. Phoenix dropped his jaw. "The hammer? Really, Athena?"

"Apollo's research has proven that Team Rocket have fallen to utter ruin. That's why Hans stole Felix's hammer. He wanted to fix Team Rocket and restore it to their former glory. Hans was going to use Team Rocket to take over the world!"

"That's quite far-fetched don't you think?" Apollo asked Athena.

"The killer must be a pokemon trainer," Athena declared. It narrowed down a lot of suspects. It meant that anyone who originated from the game, Frozen was no longer a suspect. It now felt like a completely different case. Athena patted Apollo's back. "Thank you Apollo. Thanks to you, we're one step closer to solving the case."

"So what shall we do now?" Trucy asked.

"I sensed a huge mixture of happiness and determination," Athena announced. "He's trying to save somebody. Maybe he's trying to cover up for the real culprit."

"My bracelet was reacting big time around him too," Apollo admitted.

"I wonder what other cases Lance was involved in?" Athena asked.

"Hey look!" Apollo cried out. "I found an article from 2009. Silver and a girl named Lyra were put on trial for murdering a girl named Kris. Kristoph Gavin was their defence attorney. Because of Lance, they were found not guilty."

"This just keeps on getting better," Phoenix sighed. "Apollo, you should print it out. This could be great evidence for tomorrow's trial."

Within two clicks the article was printed out. Phoenix picked up the paper as the article was automatically added to the court record.

* * *

**11th June 2009  
The Cool Attorney Of The West Saves Two Children**

Kristoph Gavin was able to prove two children, named Silver and Lyra innocent of the murder of a girl named Kris. Due to legal reasons, their surnames cannot be disclosed in this article. "This is great justice," says Head of the Game Central Police Department. "I always knew they were innocent and I will hunt far and wide for the real killer to be brought to justice."

During the trial, evidence was found to suggest that Team Rocket had reformed with a new leader known to be a prince. The court had decided that the new leader of team rocket, is Kris' real killer. On the last say of the trial a young girl named Iris testified that Kris was a very good friend of hers and that she saw the man who did the crime.

Police continue to search for Team Rocket's new head quarters and shall arrest anyone found to be a member of the organisation.

* * *

"Now if only there was a way to bring these people into court tomorrow," Apollo said. "Then we can set Felix free once and for all!"

"They'll be there!" Athena grinned with her arms folded.

No one had any idea what Athena had done or what she knew, but the second day of the trial was about to get interesting to say the least.


	8. Verdict

Ralph had never been so furious. Apollo was in the same room as him, and even though he knew that Ralph was a nice guy, he couanimiatedldn't help but feel unsteady. It was in Ralph's DNA to break things, so Apollo knew that this entire courtroom could be in pieces within one minute. As soon as Ralph aimed his fist at one of the statues in the defence lobby. Apollo stood up and tried to intervene.

"Mr. Ralph," Apollo cried out. "I know that you're angry but wrecking the courthouse will not solve anything. If anything it gives Lance more of a reason to lock Felix up You gotta keep calm." Apollo insisted. "It will make our jobs much easier. "

Felix was standing in-between Phoenix and Athena in the lobby. He walked over to Ralph and tapped his back. "Ralph," Felix said. "I just wanted to say, even if I'm found guilty, I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me." Felix smiled. "You couldn't have found a better law agency."

"That's exactly the kind of spirit I want," Phoenix announced. "We need to stay headstrong."

Ralph dropped his hands by his side and lowered his head. "I guess you're right. It's just... I've never been so angry. It's obvious that Felix didn't do it, but the court are all listening to Lance."

"Are you all ready?" One of the guards said. "The court is about to start."

Phoenix nodded as he looked at his watch. "The defence team is indeed ready!"

"You bet we are!" Athena replied, closing her eyes and putting her hands together. They all walked into court together as a team. They knew that they were closer to the truth. The crowds were beginning to talk until Judge Udgey walked in, sat in chair and banged the gavel.

"The court shall now continue," Judge Udgey announced. "But first, there are some updates that need be announced. Can E3 come to the court please?"

An man who looked like a japanese Mii came into the courtroom with a fixed smile on his face. "Greetings. My name is E3, I have an announcement I would like to make. Due to the success of this trial, I am pleased to tell you that your gaming legacy shall live on." E3 clapped his hands in excitement. "I would like to thank Lance and Iris; the pokemon champions of Johto and Unova respectively, for bringing you all together."

Phoenix felt his eyes pop and he could see Edgeworth open his mouth and short out, "OBJECTION!"

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth objected at the same time.

"Now wait a minute," Edgeworth requested. "Are you trying to say that this trial was a sham all this time?"

"It's not a sham at all," Iris yelled out from the audience. "We needed to keep the trial going for as along as possible."

"Why?" Edgeworth asked. "Perverting the course of justice is a serious crime. You could ruin your reputation as a pokemon master."

"It's just E3 thought that nobody loved Ace Attorney anymore," Iris admitted. "I wanted to prove him wrong. That's why I killed Prince Hans and that's why I went to Lance and we put the blame on Felix." Iris lowered her head and looked over to Felix. "I'm sorry, but rest assured, you were never going to get the guilty verdict anyway."

"Lance are you here?" Phoenix asked as he looked around the court.

"Yes." Lance stood up.

"Why did you prolong the trial?"

"To make sure that E3 got here," Lance replied. "It was the only way we could bring you all together for the good news."

"Well surely, you could have allowed Felix to be released on bail instead?" Athena asked.

"That was an error on my count," Lance admitted. "And I apologise. But you should all listen to E3. He is about to give you good opportunities."

"Before we begin, I must ask about Prince Hans? Iris admitted to killing him, will any charges be brought against her?" Phoenix asked.

"Certainly not. Prince Hans was a terrible glitch," Lance admitted. "We had to delete him before he killed innocent people. It is technically murder, but Iris was doing the game central a favour. This has already been discussed with Queen Elsa since this happened in her kingdom. No charges will be brought against any of us. They are all dropped."

"Are you ready E3?" Judge Udgey asked.

"Yes," E3 nodded. "Phoenix Wright, we are planning an epic crossover with Professor Layton. We would like you to take part in this game. Maya Fey has already accepted the invitation."

"In that case I'll do it!" Phoenix said. He missed Maya and it would be a pleasure to work with her again.

E3 smiled. "So it's official! Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney will be a 3DS game. Ralph, Elsa, Anna and Vanellope, I would like to offer you a position ias a playable character in Disney Infinity."

"What?" Ralph asked.

"DISNEY INFINITY?" Vanellope screamed as she jumped for joy. "OH MY GOD I LOVE DISNEY INFINITY. THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE OH MY GOD! I CAN'T... I'M CRYING. RALPH WE GET TO BE IN THE SAME GAME!"

Anna tapped Elsa's shoulder, "And that means you're going to be Queen of Infinity as well."

"Since no one has shouted objection," E3 said, "I assume that you have all accepted the offers. Well, thank you very much for your time. More announcements will come soon."

"I'm still waiting for my position in Super Smash Bros. series," Phoenix told E3 jokingly.

"Objection!" Edgeworth quickly said. "Wright... you wouldn't last five minutes in Super Smash Bros."

Judge Udgey smiled. "Well I can't believe all of this has had a happy ending. Well I see no reason to prolong this any further. Please all you go out and celebrate. The court finds Felix Fix-It Jr. ... NOT GUILTY! The court is now adjourned."


End file.
